<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulture by gloryasme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673645">Vulture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme'>gloryasme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poly Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-man) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, flash thompson religiously watches spider-man news clips, liz allan is the vulture, michelle is done w ur shit ned, the other decathalon members don't know peter is spider-man, vigilante shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should’ve told me you were back in New York.” He scolds with a shaky laugh.</p><p>“I wanted it to be a surprise,”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming)/Peter Parker, Liz Allan/Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Liz Allan/Flash Thompson, Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poly Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-man) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vulture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An annoyed grumble rolled from Michelle’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You have!” Ned gaped incredulously. “It’s Liz, right?! It has to be!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ned, I love you, but will you shut. The <em>fuck</em>. UP?!” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>The boy didn’t flinch at her tone, continuing to ramble like she hadn’t yelled in the first place. “Why didn’t she tell us? Did Peter know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know if Liz knew he was Spider-man.” Michelle’s replied. “Which could certainly cause some problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think she’d-” Ned cuts himself off. “No, she’d be upset, definitely, but she wouldn’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>A new vigilante has shown up in New York. She bears the name Vulture, stolen from both; the identical tech of the original Vulture and the name. Ironic. Though he never really went by the name to begin with. The public named him the Vulture, and this girl stole it, easy as that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter’d been distracted since he met the Vulture. He knew her voice like that back of his hand, and she’d acknowledged him in a way of familiarity. She left the scene before he could say much, but he inspected the scene anyways.</p><p> </p><p>The bad guy was beaten up, just enough that Vulture could tie him down with rope to a lamp post. The woman saved asked Peter who the girl was. He responded by telling her to call the police and swung away.</p><p> </p><p>Vulture was on the news later. That’s how Ned and Michelle found out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flash’s eyes narrowed at the screen of his phone, where he was replaying the latest Spider-man news report.</p><p> </p><p><em>“- assisted by a woman donning the appearance of the Vulture -”</em> the news anchor was saying.</p><p> </p><p>The Vulture. Adrian Toomes. Toomes. Liz Toomes. Liz Allen.</p><p> </p><p>Liz had stolen her father’s tech. Or perhaps recreated it, since it had been destroyed when he was captured. She was smart, and yet incredibly stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Flash decided to call her.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hey, Flash.”</em> She greets him casually. <em>“What’s up?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“We miss you.” He hesitates, avoiding the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Liz cooed. <em>“I miss you guys too!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you back in New York?” Flash asks. Liz is silent so he continues. “I might’ve seen you on the news.”</p><p> </p><p>Liz scoffs on the other line. <em>“It’s amazing right?! But I can’t believe they said I ‘assisted’ Peter! I got there first!” </em>She was deflecting.</p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth, what’re you doing, babe?” Flash asks and he hears her breath hitch on the other line. “What’re you trying to accomplish, doing this?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“…Everyone at school knows my name.”</em> Liz replies after a minute of silence. <em>“No one wants to associate with the daughter of the Vulture, aside from those few I told you guys about. I decided I wanted to change that. I don’t want my Dad’s name hurting my mom or me anymore.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Have you spoken to Peter?” Flash asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…No. Not yet.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You should. He’s probably worried.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah… I know.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Peter was on patrol, watching the streets from the rooftops, listening. His spidey-sense went off and he turned around to face the girl in a bird costume landing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Pete.” Liz greets, tugging the earmuffs and goggles off. How on earth did she know when to help with those on? Peter figured there was more tech involved that one could see.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” He replied, stepping away from the edge of the rooftop and tugging his mask off. Liz smiled at the gesture and they neared each other, bringing the other into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>His grip was tight. He was scared.</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve told me you were back in New York.” He scolds with a shaky laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Liz responds. “I want to tell you Peter- I’m not giving up on this.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and pulls away. “Do you even have any combat training?”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffs at him. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned at the snarky response and laughed to himself. “Alright, fair enough, I deserved that.” He concedes. “I know someone who could train you y’ know.” He shrugs. “If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought you’d try to convince me to stop.” Liz chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t control your life, and it’d be pretty dick-ish of me to try.” Peter shrugs. “But prepared to be beat the fuck up because Black Widow does not go easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Liz chuckles. “Wait what-”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>